Conquistando a mi jefa
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Conquistar mujeres era fácil para Menma; no era complicado. Pero… ¿conquistar a su jefa? Bailar la quebradita con un Alíen, sonaba más fácil. Menma & HinataUA.
1. Prólogo

7

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**C**o**n**q**u**i**s**t**a**n**d**o **a** m**i **j**e**f**a**

**By**

**L**ady **M**itzuki

* * *

**[Prólogo]**

* * *

**T**oda la mañana había sido un verdadero aburrimiento. Sin nada que hacer salvo contestar las molestas llamadas y darles un no como respuesta a todas las peticiones estúpidas y poco importantes que por órdenes de su jefa tenía que rechazar sin dudar ni un segundo.

La vista a todo su entorno se había vuelto monótona, tanto que ya no era divertido ver a que altura las empleadas tenían sus faldas, que tipo de tacones usaban, si llegaban al trabajo con la misma vestimenta que el día anterior, si algún idiota tenía la bragueta abajo etc., etc., etc.

Aburrido. Asi era el mundo de Menma sentado en el puesto con más "privilegio" para todo empleado en el último piso.

No era que fuese el trabajo más espectacular de todos. Era un simple asistente personal de la **princesa de hielo** que dominaba todo el imperio sin ser cuestionada por nadie. Kami-sama que todos le temían a esa mujer.

Ser asistente de la quien era la patrona del lugar tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, aunque, si lo pensaba por un momento, en su mayoría eran cosas negativas que positivas. Como por ejemplo; llegar antes que todos los empleados, tener listo cada una de las actividades del día, hacer papeleo y un montón de cosas más.

¡Oh! Y la más importante, traer café sin azúcar, negro y caliente a la jefa.

Sin duda el trabajo había molido (más molido que el pan molido) el orgullo de Menma. Ese orgullo y gran ego que todo hombre poseía al ser rebajado a ser el asistente personal, parte de la plebe, mandado por una mujer y siendo, prácticamente, su esclavo por más de 12 horas seguidas por esa dragón escupe fuego cuyo carácter era más negro que un pozo sin fin.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Menma le diese la renuncia a su jefa. Claro, solo esperaba el momento indicado, porque entrar y andar parloteando de largarse de ahí o simplemente pedir un aumento, era como indicarle a un grupo de terroristas que le dispararan a la frente.

Las puertas de la oficina imperial se abrieron fuertemente, causando el sonido seco que hizo que mirara hacia a un lado solo para ver con rapidez como la pobre mujer salía disparada, llorando a mares con su caja entre las manos llena de pertenencias.

Pudo ver en todas los rostros de los demás plebeyos la lastima y el miedo combinados. Oh sí.

_**La princesa de hielo lo hizo de nuevo.**_

Bufó, volviendo la vista hacia el libro algo interesante que se compró esa misma mañana cerca de la estación de tren, no dándole importancia al hecho que una empleada más había sido despedida asi no más.

No era algo raro de ver por el lugar, ya que, no importa que tan patética o eficiente fuese el trabajador, si la jefa decidía botarlo como una basura, lo hacía, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía objetar nada.

Ahí estaba el ejemplo. Muchos deseaban rebelarse, mandar todo al carajo y decirle la verdad a la bruja que se escondía detrás de las puertas de roble, sentada en su trono, viendo a través de su bola de cristal las siguientes víctimas. Pero, la mayoría eran cobardes.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo Menma quería entrar ahí, decir todo lo que se había estado guardando hacia la mujer y salir, orgulloso, sonriendo de medio lado y dejándola con la boca abierta y con el orgullo por los suelos. Verla destruida era una de sus más grandes fantasías.

Que hermoso sería aquello.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, imaginando una vez más aquel sueño que se repetía en su pensamiento.

Diablos, quería irse de una vez, pero apenas era medio día y día Lunes.

En pocas palabras.

El peor día para Menma, porque, Lunes, ese odioso día de la semana que todo humaba blasfemaba, significaba una sola cosa.

**Mucho trabajo.**

Y a sabiendas que Hyūga Hinata, su jefa, estaba de pésimo humor –ya había mencionado que parecía un dragón escupe fuego, ¿cierto?– por su tercer divorcio. Pobre mujer; nadie la soportaba.

Aunque, siendo sincero, le daba sus felicitaciones al pobre diablo. Vaya infierno que debió vivir con esa mujer a su lado. No lo culpaba por querer deshacerse de ella.

Todo aquel día para Menma se resumía a ser **horrible**.

¿Acaso podía empeorar?

— ¡Menma!

Sí, sí podía.

Levantó la mirada solamente para observar Yamanaka Ino correr hacía él con tanta prisa que temió que se cayera con sus tacones de altísima altura y se rompiera el cuello, pero la idea no era mala, es decir, una hiena menos en el camino, pero eso era demasiada suerte.

Ino llegó hasta el escritorio. Sí, estaba frente a frente al quién era el empleado más afortunado del último piso. El asistente personal de la jefa. Un lugar demasiado privilegiado que más de uno se lanzaría al Popocatépetl por disfrutar sus tan ansiadas recompensas.

Al observar al hombre con el cual mantenía una extraña amistad, Ino se dio cuenta que Menma no iba hablar con ella.

— Sea lo que sea, mi respuesta es no –cortó sus sueños con brusquedad, volviendo a su lectura sin esperar la reacción de la ojiazul.

— Lo que una Yamanaka se propone, lo cumple –comento y Menma levantó la mirada.

— Y lo que un Uzumaki dice, se cumple, Yamanaka –masculló, hojeando la siguiente hoja —. Ahora, ¿por qué mejor no vuelves a tu puesto, eh?

— No me iré hasta hablar contigo.

Menma le miró.

— ¿Qué tengo que hablar contigo, en primer lugar?

Ino mordió sus labios, intentando no perder la compostura.

Mostrándose segura de sí misma y con poca paciencia, colocó sus manos en su cintura y alzó la barbilla, como la orgullosa mujer que era.

— Sobre **ese **asunto.

No tuvo que decir más; cuando la mirada de Menma se ensombreció, Ino supo que la había entendido.

— Creí dar el tema por muerto –masculló, cerrando el libro por fin y guardándolo, acercándose hacia la computadora.

— Ambos sabemos que es un plan perfecto.

— Oye, estaba algo pasado de copas y solo bromee con eso –miró a la rubia que estaba más loca que una cabra —. No me imaginaba que lo tomarías tan en serio.

— ¿Conquistar a la jefa es imposible para ti? –cuestionó en voz baja y muy cerca de Menma, sin inmutarse.

— No es imposible –miró esos ojos azules tercos —. Es de otro planeta hacer eso. Amo demasiado mi vida como para echarla a perder.

— Joder, deja de comportarte como princesa.

— Aquí, la única que se comporta como mi princesa eres tú, Yamanaka –achinó sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua —. Ahora lárgate y deja de molestar, tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Si hiciéramos el plan, tú jamás tendrías que hacer este tipo de trabajo. Vivirías como un rey sin preocupaciones.

Menma la ignoró, a propósito, enfadándola. No tuvo de otra que tomarle del cuello y arrastrarlo hasta un pasillo oscuro en donde nadie escuchara su conversación con el Uzumaki.

Una vez solos, Menma se soltó de mala manera de la rubia y le miró, enfadado, Ino simplemente lo pasó por alto y decidió decirle todo el peli negro.

— Tú como yo sabemos que esto es una oportunidad única y que tú, eres el único que puede hacer todo esto –Ino mantuvo la mirada en Menma —. **Conquistar a la jefa**.

— ¿Qué crees que soy? –frunció el ceño —. ¿Un maldito gigoló o qué?

— Hay algo en ti que a Hyūga Hinata le gusta, sino… explica el ¿por qué te ha soportado durante media año, ah?

— Tal vez porque no suelo ser como la mayoría de los empleados del lugar, ¿no se te ha ocurrido? –contesto, dándose la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

— ¡Detente! –lo detuvo antes de que se marchara, sacándole un suspiro fastidiado —. Menma, conquistar a una mujer es sencillo. Para ti, debe de serlo.

— Claro que es fácil conquistar a una mujer –volvió a mirarla —. Ir a Marte sobre un pingüino es más fácil que conquistar a Hyūga Hinata. Lo que tú quieres que haga se asimila como saltar la cuerda con el diablo en medio de una autopista. No entiendo tu afán de ser específicamente yo quien lo haga después de haberme negado durante las últimas semanas, o mejor dicho, desde que se metió esta estúpida idea.

— ¡Por favor! te quejas como un niño.

— No me quejo –contradijo el ojiazul —. Solo te hago ver la realidad, tonta –le dio un golpe a la frente de la rubia, que frunció el ceño —. Asi que lee mis labios de nuevo, Ino –acercó el rostro hacia la Yamanaka —. No lo haré. Busca a otro idiota que quiera sacrificarse. No, mejor dicho, busca a un gigoló experto, estoy seguro que tendrás mejores resultados con él por las primeras 24 horas.

— ¡Esto! –Ino señaló a ambos —. ¡Esto es lo que me confirma nuestro existo en el plan! –tomó a Menma de las solapas —. Eres la versión de la jefa, masculino, obviamente. Tus ademanes, ese sarcasmo, arrogancia, el ego demasiado alto, todo. Son igualitos, estar con ella es como aguantarte a ti mismo.

— Paso –masculló, poniendo una mano en la cara de la rubia y zafándose de los intentos de Ino.

Dio otro paso más, listo para marcharse, pero Ino se lo impidió, poniéndose al frente y estorbándole la salida.

Soltó un gruñido.

— Yamanaka, comienzas a irritarme.

— ¿Alguna vez has soñado con que todos tus problemas se terminan, Menma?

— No, porque día a día se vienen agregando uno tras otro –respondió, cruzado de brazos —. Ve al grano.

— ¡Los dos podemos ser ricos si nos ayudamos mutuamente! –gritó, moviendo sus brazos, exasperada por la tozudez de ese hombre —. Tú enamoras a la jefa, te casas con ella, duras 6 meses casado y te divorcias, le quitas la mitad de su dinero o la dejas en la calle y… ¡Taran! Todos tus problemas se solucionan.

— Creo que los químicos te afectaron el cerebro, Yamanaka –sonrió de lado —. ¿Sabes de quien estamos hablando? Estamos hablando de Hyūga Hinata, la mujer, que si lo pudiera, sería la versión femenina de Hitler. Si no ha conquistado el mundo, ha sido por falta de tiempo. Fácilmente y pese a que tu plan tuviese "éxito", la probabilidad de que yo salga victorioso se reducen a nada –masculló —. Esta mujer no deja que nadie la pisotee y conquistarla es imposible. Asi de sencillo, asi que mi consejo es que dejes de soñar despierta.

Ino sonrió.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Igualito a ella! Kami, si hasta creo que son el uno para el otro.

— Púdrete –musito, queriendo librarse de la rubia, pero al dar el primer paso, pudo ver la silueta de justo la persona que iba ser el causante de sus problemas futuros.

— Según mi reloj –miró el hermoso reloj decorado, notando las mesillas de esta alejadas —, hace más de 10 minutos que la llamada con el conductor del programa de "Today" en New York habría terminado y asi hubiésemos llegado a un acuerdo –los ojos aperlados de la princesa de todo el imperio cayó en Ino y Menma —. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no se me fue comunicada la llamada?

— Ah… Hinata-sama –exclamó Ino, nerviosa de que ella pudiese haber escuchado su conversación.

— Los asuntos que tengas que atender con Uzumaki, Yamanaka, que sean fuera de **mi **empresa y no detrás de una planta artificial –comento con frialdad.

— Yo…

— Ahorra tus explicaciones y vuelve a tu puesto –ordeno y después paso su mirada hacia Menma, el cual no decía palabra alguna, sin embargo, mantenía la mirada fija —. Mientras tú, Menma, tendrás que recuperar esa llamada perdida a causa de tu "conversación", cueste lo que cueste, y si tienes que acampar aquí, con el teléfono pegado a tu oreja para que "Today" vuelva a contactarme, lo harás.

Las ordenes de la princesa habían sido anunciadas por su propia boca y esa conocida irá lo volvió a llenar.

Hinata se alejó y caminó con la misma elegancia que un felino y con la misma seguridad que una guerrera. Sin embargo, esos pasos iban a ser destruidos.

— Ino.

Le miró, extrañada ante su llamado tan repentino.

— ¿Qué?

— Acepto –fue su respuesta, comenzando a caminar hacia su puesto y dejando a la ojiazul con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! –lo vio lejos —. ¡E-Espera! ¿Qué…? ¡Menma! –gritó, pero el azabache solo la ignoró.

**Continuara…**


	2. Pidiendo un consejo

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**C**o**n**q**u**i**s**t**a**n**d**o **a** m**i **j**e**f**a**

**By**

**L**ady **M**itzuki

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

Pidiendo un consejo

* * *

**Parte 1**

* * *

**Romántico. **

¿Qué era esta extraña palabra que Yamanaka Ino le estaba diciendo? En su vocabulario esta palabra no tenía existencia.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? –cuestionó la rubia, dejando la botella con cerveza a un lado.

— No –contesto el azabache con descaro, provocando que la rubia frunciera el ceño.

— Llevo horas aquí hablando contigo… ¿en serio no ha escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?

— Desde que mencionaste "esa" palabra, deje de hacerlo –musito, dándole un buen trago a la bebida.

Ino parpadeó.

— ¿"Esa" palabra? –miró a Menma —. ¿Cuál palabra?

— Romance.

— ¿Romance? –ahora sí que no lo entendía —. En serio, Menma, no te estoy comprendiendo nada.

Bufó, bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? Ino podría ser muy inteligente, en contadas ocasiones, porque en su mayoría era bastante ingenua (un ejemplo sería armar un plan para que él conquistara a la jefa).

Y lo peor de todo era que Menma estaba siguiendo la ingenuidad de Ino. Sin embargo, las metas de ambos eran completamente distintas, porque mientras Yamanaka quería ser rica como toda mujer u hombre soñaban, él lo único que quería era destruir el castillo de cristal de la princesita Hyūga y moler el corazón de hielo, claro, si es que había uno.

— A ver Ino, ponte a pensar un momento. Usa tu cerebro –el comentario hizo que Ino quisiera darle una patada en los bajos al ojiazul, pero como muchas otras veces, o mejor dicho, desde que mantenía aquella amistad con el Uzumaki, tuvo que aguantarse —. Veme bien a los ojos –apuntó sus ojos, tan azules y profundos que Ino temió perderse en la oscuridad que estos emanaban y a la vez engatusaban como el canto de una sirena —. ¿Yo, romántico? Y sobre todo ¿con Hyūga Hinata?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? –masculló la rubia.

— Te diré lo que tiene de malo –el Uzumaki prendió un cigarrillo, importándole un bledo si a la rubia le molestaba el aroma o no —. Yo no soy romántico, ni caballeroso, amable ni mucho menos delicado, con las mujeres. Todas las mujeres que salen conmigo saben a lo que se enfrentan estando conmigo, y no esperaban ninguna buena acción por mi parte.

Le miró, asintiendo a lo que decía. Menma no tenía por qué aclararle las cosas si ya sabía de antemano como era él. No por nada habían salido años atrás. Y ese, era justo un gran problema.

— Bueno, tampoco es que tengas que ser completamente romántico con la jefa, sabiendo lo arrogante que ella también es y con el pésimo humor que se ha cargado estos días –susurró, jugando con la botella vacía, después, lanzó una mirada al ojiazul.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú sabes porque la jefa está de tan mal humor?

Menma suspiró.

— Esta en medio de su tercer divorcio consecutivo, eso la trae hecha vuelta un ogro gruñón.

«_ Tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso _» se burló Ino, dentro de su cabeza —. Oh…, no sabía eso –bueno, tenía una leve idea, pero ahora Menma se la había confirmado —. Bueno, contamos con algo bueno.

— ¿Ah, sí? –le miró sin interés —. ¿Cómo qué?

— Ahora la jefa se encuentra "libre" de cualquier relación, aquí es donde entras tú como su consuelo.

— Tsk, deja de estupideces, tonta –comento, recargando su rostro con una mano en la barra —. Acercarse ahora a ella es suicidio.

— ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a la jefa?

La mirada que Menma le lanzó a cualquier otro lo habría hecho huir despavorido, sin embargo, ella era excepción. Aja, había picado el orgullo de Menma. Justo lo que quería; no se estaba tomando las cosas tan en serio, y deducía que en cualquier momento Menma podría decirle que dejaba el plan y él solo podría hacerlo, pero no podía permitir aquello, ya que sin ayuda del Uzumaki sus planes nunca podrían cumplirse al pie de la letra.

— ¿Miedo? –la voz de Menma sonó a burla —. Yo no le tengo miedo a esa mujer.

— Pues no lo parece –opinó la rubia —. Estás dudando mucho y no dejas de quejarte.

— Lo que trato de decirte, rubia, es que yo no me voy a poner en plan romántico con Hyūga.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque empezaría a sospechar.

— ¿Eh?

Pidió paciencia con esa mujer. Acaso en todo el tiempo en que había estado bajo el puño dictador de Hinata, ¿no se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era esta mujer a las otras?

— Escucha, Ino, Hyūga Hinata es diferente al resto de las mujeres –empezó a explicar —. Supongamos que continuó con lo que me has dicho. Yo, el día de mañana llego hacia su oficina, trato de sonreírle amablemente aun cuando mis mejillas me duelan, ¿cuál será su reacción? Deja que te la diga –respiró hondo —: ninguna, ¿Por qué? porque es precisamente Hyūga Hinata de la que hablamos, una mujer que no saluda a quienes ve con poca importancia, y pese a que yo sea su asistente personal, eso no justifica que ella tenga que darme un buen trato. Tal vez para muchos en la empresa mi puesto sea visto como el más privilegiado, pero en realidad es un común trabajo. Soy un esclavo más de esa mujer con alma de hierro que hasta el mismo infierno escupiría –dijo e Ino le miró, absorta —. Ahora, cuando eso no funciona, pasemos a saludarla y decirle "Buenos días, Hinata-san". Ino, cuando le dices eso a alguien cuya alma esta tan seca, lo único que conseguirás será que te lance el bolígrafo con la esperanza que este se te clave en el cuello y te desangres, y la muy maldita, tiene buena puntería –masculló.

— Pero si un hombre es romántico…

—… Lo único que conseguirá de esa mujer será una muerte segura –susurró, tomando el último trago, haciendo que Ino bufara.

— Bien, señor genio, ya comprendí lo que ha dicho –le miró molesta—. En conclusión, todo lo que he dicho ha sido una perdida de tiempo y no funcionará con la jefa.

Menma sonrió ladinamente y le aplaudio.

— Vaya, yo pensé que te costaría más tiempo comprenderlo.

— Jodete –insultó y frunció el ceño —. Entonces, supongo que tu tendrás una mejor manera de cómo llegar a la jefa sin que ella sospeche, ¿cierto?

— Tengo algo –miró hacia un lado e Ino le miró con interés refleajada en sus iris azules.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Escucha –se acercó a ella —. ¿Por qué estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo en cómo encontrar la manera de que yo seduzca a Hyūga Hinata cuando podemos preguntarle a un verdadero maestro?

— ¿Un maestro de la seducción? –Ino se sonrojo levemente —. ¿No estarás hablando de una estrella porno, cierto?

— No y, no tenías por qué decirme una de tus fantasías.

— ¡Oye, imbécil! –la sonrisa Menma la hizo enrojecer —. C-Como sea, di lo que quieres decir.

— Podemos ir con algún ex de la "jefa", asi yo le pediré un par de consejos de cómo enamoraron a esa fiera.

Abrió asombrada la boca y tuvo que darle toda la razón a Menma por el plan. Nunca podría decir algo como aquello, además de que desconocía aparte por cuantos matrimonios había pasado Hinata; esos malditos medios de comunicación no plasmaban nada que tuviese conexión alguna con la familia Hyūga.

— ¿Y sabes donde vive uno de ellos?

— Sé la dirección de su segundo esposo.

— ¿El segundo? —parpadeó —. ¿Qué paso con el primero? Según tu, este es su tercer divorcio, ¿no?

— El primero murió en un accidente.

Ino le miró, sorprendida.

— ¿U-Un accidente?

— Si –dijo no tan afectado como la rubia —. Según se, resbalo con una banana y cayó por las escaleras. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, el tipo se había roto el cuello y murió instantáneamente.

— Eso no suena muy convincente para mí.

— Y lo más gracioso es que, murió un día después de firmar el divorcio con Hyūga Hinata.

La mirada que Ino le mandó, casi lo hizo reír.

— ¿C-Crees que la jefa…?

— Quien sabe –se encogió de hombros, indiferente, colocándose de pie por fin y dejando el dinero de lo suyo sobre la barrera —. No hay mucha información del caso.

— B-Bueno –carraspeó —. Entonces, ¿Cuándo iremos con el segundo ex?

— Ahora mismo.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! –lo miró espantada —. ¿Ahora?

— Si, ahora –rodó los ojos —. Es cansado tener que repetirte todas las cosas.

— P-Pero es demasiado tarde y yo quiero ir a dormir… –susurró cuando Menma comenzó a caminar, sin esperarla —. ¡Además, yo vivo lejos!

— Puedes llamar un taxi.

— ¡¿Un taxi?! ¡No me jodas! Tienes un auto, ¿Por qué no me llevas?

— ¿Llevarte? –Menma sonrió de lado —. Si te llevará en mi auto sería a mi departamento, no a tu casa.

Ino se sonrojo ante lo directo que Menma podría resultar.

— Bastardo.

— Gracias por el cumplido, pero tenemos poco tiempo si quieres que empecemos mañana.

— Ya voy, ya voy –dejó el dinero también encima de la barra y tomó su abrigo —. Diablos, ¿eres asi de gruñón siempre?

— ¿Y tú eres asi de molesta?

No respondió, solo salió por la puerta y Menma le siguió. Por Kami que había olvidado lo molesto que Uzumaki Menma podría llegar a ser.

Y pensar que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de ese idiota.

**Continuar…**

* * *

**¡Sip!**

Actualización rápida para este fic, es que como lo comente anteriormente, estoy emocionada con esta historia y pues, mis dedos hicieron su magia (dedos mágicos).

No hubo acercamiento entre Hinata y Menma, pero, entiendan que tienen que refinar muy bien su plan, o sino, Hinata con gusto les pateara el trasero –Lol–, y eso pues, no puede suceder, no ahorita por lo menos.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus favs y sus alertas.

Le doy las gracias a** Uzuga Viri-chan**, **Rocio Hyuga** y **Noelialuna** por sus hermosos comentarios.

Si ven alguna faltita de ortografía, un lo siento de antemano pero, como este primer capítulo recién salió del horno, pues, no tuve mucho tiempo de darle su debido corregimiento.

¿Alguien le gusto Ino? Dios, a mí me encanto. Me divertiré mucho con la relación de estos dos de odio/amistad, y quien sabe, tal vez amor de por medio… No lo sé, depende de qué forma vaya tomando la historia.

Pero… ¿quién será el segundo marido de Hinata? pues, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye y besos a todos.


End file.
